The Talk
by SeRe-SeRe98
Summary: Where do babies come from? Find out here in exclusivity! one-shot/oneshot


_**The Talk**_

**SeRe: Hey there! I saw people making Taruto/Pudding ask the pervert/smart ones about where babies come from. I thought of combinating Taruto, Pudding and 2 crazeh and stupid persons asking that!**

**MeLi: SeRe, you realize that we are those 2 crazeh and stupid persons, right?**

**SeRe: -reads the fic one more time- Hey, you're right! Who dares to humiliate us in that way?**

**MeLi: Ummm… you?**

**SeRe: Ah, yeah! Aren't I smart? :D**

**MeLi: Yeah, you ARE smarter than a banana! Anyway, fic starts NOW!**

-MeLi's P.O.V.-

I was walking on the street with SeRe when a woman holding a baby passed by. A Baby? I always wondered where they come from.

"Hey SeRe, Where do babies come from?" I asked her, hoping that she knows. She just stood there with a blank face.

"Pffh! MeLi! How can't you know that?" she said with her 'DUHH' face.

"Well, I don't know, can you tell me?" I asked.

"…O-Of course I can!" she said.

"So…?"

"The… The stork brings them!" she said. I could feel her spontaneity.

"But I heard that they come from women's tummies!" I said.

"Really? I mean… duuuuh!" she said.

"Yeah! They cut their tummies and get the baby out and then glue the tummy back! But what's up with this 9 month period?"

-SeRe's P.O.V.-

Shame on me! I don't know where babies come from and I'm 13! But I thought that the stork brings them! That's what my mom said! And why would my mom lie me? "I have an idea! Why don't you ask Retasu? She's the smart one!" I said just so I don't seem stupid.

"Why don't YOU tell me, SeRe?" she asked.

"Because, I'd explain with too complicated words and you won't understand, maybe Retasu can choose her words better!" I said.

"Great idea! Let's go to the café!" she said.

"Wha?" she pulled my hand and we ran to the café. After we arrived, MeLi jumped on Retasu like a dog on his owner, her being on top of her.

"Retasu-san!" she yelled. Everybody from the café stared at them.

"Y-Yes?" Retasu said.

"Where do babies come from?=^o^=" MeLi asked. Everyone there gasped.

"Uhh… MeLi this isn't the right time!" Retasu said while getting up.

"Hey what's happening here? NaNoDa!" Pudding asked.

"Pudding-chan, do you know where babies come from?" she asked her.

"Of course, they come from mommy's tummy! NaNoDa!" she said.

"Yeah, but how do they get there?" MeLi asked.

"You girls don't know anything! The stork brings them and I know from sure sources!" I said.

"Then why are the women fat before having a baby? NaNoDa" Pudding asked.

"Simple! They are so happy that they eat so much chocolate that they turn fat and when the stork comes they have to go to the hospital so that doctors can cut their tummies and then replace them with new slim ones!"

"Well that makes sense!" Pudding and MeLi nod.

"Y-Yeah, SeRe's right! That's where babies come from!^-^' " Retasu said.

"There's no need to lie them Retasu-san! I think these girls need to have… The Talk!" Ryou said appearing from nowhere.

"The talk? We already talked!" MeLi said. Ryou sighed.

_-Meanwhile-_

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I was spying on the mews when suddenly they started to talk about where babies come from. My luck is that I have a very smart friend that can tell me that! So I've gone to Pai and asked him. "Pai! Where do babies come from?" he glared.

"Well Taruto, if I would explain you, you'll probably ask me again and again until I'll explain you in the way you can understand and you know that's hard, why don't you ask Kisshu? He's an expert in that!" he said.

"Ok… I'll take that as an 'I don't know' I'll go ask Kisshu!" I found Kisshu and managed to ask him.

"Hey Kisshu, where do babies come from?" he smirked.

"Well, well… Someone needs to have The Talk!" Kisshu said.

_-Back at the café-_

-SeRe's P.O.V.-

_-in the kitchen-_

"I don't understand!" I said.

"Fine! I'll explain again for the 5th time!" Ryou took a donut and a frankfurter and slightly inserted the frankfurter in the donut.

"Ryou! That's stupid! Donuts and frankfurters taste horrible together!" MeLi said.

"Listen! How many times do I have to tell you? This is NOT about food!" Ryou yelled.

"Then why are you showing us food? NaNoDa!" Pudding asked confused.

"You girls need a brain scan!" Ryou said.

"What? You're the idiot that's trying to explain us where babies come from by inserting a frankfurter in a donut!" I yelled back at him.

"Baka! It's not like that!" he yelled.

Then suddenly Taruto and Kisshu appeared in the kitchen!

"Hey, It's Taru-Taru-chan and Kisshu-oniisan! NaNoDa" Pudding said hugging Taruto.

"Yeah! Hey Pudding, I wondered… Would you like to have babies with me?" Taruto asked. Kisshu giggled.

"Of course! NaNoDa!" Pudding said. From giggling Kisshu started to laugh and Ryou had an anime angry mark on his head.

"Taruto, Kisshu… GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Ryou shouted.

"But I wanna have babies with Taru-Taru! NaNoDa!" Pudding said.

"You don't even know where babies come from! Baka!" Ryou said.

"I DO know! We have to eat donuts with frankfurters! NaNoDa" Puddng said.

"That's not really it, Pudding-chan!" Taruto said.

"Did anyone hear about sex?" Taruto asked. My jaw dropped.

"Who didn't?" MeLi said.

"That's where babies come from! Kisshu told me that I have to insert my banana in Pudding-chan's cave!^^" WHAT DID KISSHU TELL HIM? I slapped him really hard!

"Baka! How can you tell that to a 10-years-old kid?" I shouted.

"He asked where do babies come from and I told him the truth." Kisshu said calmly.

"So we need to throw a banana in a cave? NaNoDa!" Pudding said.

Everybody: -sweatdrop-

_**THE EPIC END!**_


End file.
